Blog użytkownika:PsychOlka2604/Five Nights at Freddy's - Historia
Historia Five Nights At Freddy's jest związana z incydentem który wydarzył się 1987 r. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to restauracja urządzająca imprezy urodzinowe. Ale pewnej takiej imprezy wszystko się zawaliło.,,The bite of 87'' to wydarzenie które zburzyło'' piękną równowagę pomiędzy dziećmi a maskotkami. ,,The Bite Of 87''(Ugryzienie 1987) to śmierć pewnej dziewczynki na przyjęciu urodzinowym w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Podczas imprezy Foxy odgryzł płat czołowy dziewczynki, i został wyłączony i odizolowany od reszty.'' Na Wschodzie hali znajduję się kartka z zasadami : 1. Nie biegać, 2. Nie krzyczeć, 3. Nie wrzeszcz, 4. Nie rób kupy na podłodze, ( Lol xD ) 5. Nie odchodź od mamy, 6. Nie dotykać Freddiego 7. Nie bij 8. Nie idź w stronę ciemności. Dziękuje Zarządca. Jest w tych zasadach jeden szczegół pkt.6 ,Nie dotykać Freddiego' ale dlaczego? tego nikt nie wie... no cóż wracam do opowiadania. W grze jest jeden element historii, są to urywki gazet głoszące o zniknięciu dzieci i o zamknięciu Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Na Cam E.hall pojawiają sie nagle ale nikt nie ma czasu ich czytać le na internecie wszystko się znajdzie więc pierwsza gazeta: Dzieci znikają w lokalnej pizzer'i. Ciał nie odnaleziono. Dwoje tutejszych dzieci zostało prawdopodobnie zwabione na zaplecze pizzeri Freddiego Fazbera podczas późnych godzin, w nocy 26 czerwca. Mimo tego że kamery zarejestrowały mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za ten czyn, który został złapany następnego dnia rano, dzieci nie odnaleziono, Więc uznano je za zmarłe. Ten mężczyzna który zwabił dzieci na zaplecze mówi się że przebrał się za jedna z maskotek aby dostać zaufanie dzieci, tylko za kogo się przebrał? Nie którzy mówią że przebrał się za Freddiego, ale ja sądzę że przebrał się za Golden Freddiego. Dobra następny urywek gazety : Dokładnie zgłoszono zaginięcie pięciorga dzieci Podejrzany został skazany. W chwili obecnej pięcioro dzieci jest związany z incydentem w Pizzer'i Freddiego Fazbera, w której mężczyzna przebrał się za jedna z maskotek zwabił je na zaplecze. Pomimo że sprawca co został obciążony, ciał nigdy nie zostały odnalezione. Pizzeria Freddiego Fazbera prowadzi odtąd uciążliwa walkę o przekonanie rodziców Do powrotu do pizzer'i. To tragedia. W sumie maskotek jest czworga, więc tą piątą musi być Golden Freddy. Przed ostatni urywek gazety : Lokalna pizzeria zagrożona zamknięciem z powodu higieny, '' Pizzeria Freddiego Fazbera została po raz kolejny zagrożona zamknięciem tym razem prze wydział zdrowia, który otrzymał raporty na temat cuchnącego odoru pochodzącego od kochanych zwierzęcych maskotek. Policja została powiadomiona kiedy rodzice że komo zauważyli coś podobnego do krwi i śluzu koło oczu ust maskotek. Jeden rodzic porównał roboty do ożywionej padliny. To jest trochę nielogiczne, ponieważ skoro zauważono ślady krwi to czemu nie rozłożono maskotek na części i nie zbadano i wnętrza? Właściciel powinien zatrudnić jakąś ekipę która by to załatwiła ale skoro interesy się walały, to skąd wziąść na to pieniądze... No dobra ostatni urywek z gazety : ''Lokalna Pizzeria zostanie zamknięta przed końcem roku. Po długim boju by zostać w interesie po tragedii która miała miejsce wiele lat temu, Pizzeria Freddiego Fazbera ogłosiła zamknięcie przed końcem roku. Mimo rocznego poszukiwania kupca, firmy wydają się niechętne by być związane z pizzerią. Te postacie będą żyć dalej, Te postacie będą żyć dalej w sercach dzieci ~ Właściciel Kiedyś usłyszałam taką plotkę że kiedy ten mężczyzna przebrał się za tą maskotkę coś zrobił prawdziwym maskotką, ale na ten temat nic nie wiadomo... Ale czemu powstała ta gra? No cóż Mike Schmidt był pracownikiem kiedyś tej pizzer'i Są różne wersje czemu on tu jest np. Żeby zarobić bo może ma jakiś dług do spłacenia... Albo po prostu chce wyjaśnić tę sprawę więc tam jest... Na kamerze 2B jest Plakat Freddiego, a nad nim napis ,, Let's Party!'' czasami ten obrazek zmienia się że Freddy ma otwarty pyszczek i nie ma jednego oka ale jak włączysz inna kamerę a potem znowu 2B wszystko będzie w normie. Ale jeśli zobaczysz na plakacie Golden Freddiego i będziesz na niego się patrzył jak zamkniesz kamery to możliwe że będzie w twoim pokoju nawet jak masz drzwi otwarte lub zamknięte. Także zmieniają się obrazki na Cam. E.Eggs Obrazki maskotek zmieniają się albo na plakaty z twarzami płaczących dzieci lub jest tam wielki krwawy napis ,, It's Me'' Tłumaczenie wycinek z gazet : GCPPL thumb|256px|Wycinki z gazet, na kamerze E.Hall Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach